Living With You Living FOR You
by TheNobodyEverySombodyWantsToBe
Summary: When Riku a rich, business owning boy fins Sora on the streets and takes him in things get a little...complicated RikuSora, AxelRoxas, CloudLeon and Others
1. Chapter 1: Found

One: Found

A little boy, no more then thirteen or so sat in an alley. His mother only two days ago had kicked him out her house.

Now he sat, shivering cold and hungry. His stomach gave a gurgle and he hugged his belly. Shivering in the small wind.

A rich boy, of about 16 walked down a street past an alley. He took a peek with his vivid ocean green eyes, his silver hair falling in his face.

He always loved a good scare. He took a step into the alley and felt the adrenaline rush. He giggled lightly and continued down the damp alley.

"No! Please mister, I don't have anything, really!" came a small voice from up ahead. The boy stood for a second blinking dumbly.

"You Have Money boy! Give it to me!!" an older voice sounded.

The boy started up, taking up a soft speed, there was a small yelp and he hurried. A tall scruffy man had a small brunette boy curled in a corner. The man's foot was raised into the air ready to strike. The silver hair boy jumped in.

"Please sir, leave him be!" his aqua green eyes narrowed.

"What did you sat to me punk?" he man snapped.

"Back away!" the boy growled.

"Watch it punk, you wont be hurt if you back off."

The silver haired boy had enough, he pulled out a long, wing shaped key blade. Swiftly it was at the man's nape. "Back of Sir." He growled.

The man but his hands up. "Wow, kid, please, one has to stay alive."

"Pick on someone your own size." He snapped pushing the tip into the mans flesh. The man took several steps back and turned, stumbled and ran off.

The boy smiled ant turned to the brunette boy. "Are you okay?" he smiled.

"F-fine…" the boy whimpered.

"You look cold, where's your parents?" The silver hair boy asked, pulling his jacket from his shoulders. The boy shivered as he draped the coat over his shoulders.

"I don't know, my mommy kicked me out of her house two days ago." He stuttered. The boys aqua green eyes softened.

"Come on." He helped him stand. "You can come stay with me."

The silver haired boy leaded the small, shivering brunette to a tall, long mansion. The small boy awed as his sky blue eyes widened.

"Master Riku, your- oh my!" the woman standing at the door gave a start and rushed out to help. "What happened to this poor boy?"

"Hurry, get him inside Aerith, help him, get him clothes, I will distract mother." The boy told his maid.

"You got it." And she scooped the brunette up in one arm and carefully dashed into the house.

The silver haired boy took off in the other direction of the two brunettes. He skid to a halt in front of a mirror in a corridor and shook the water out of his silver hair and continued on down the hall to a pair of doors.

"Axel you idiot!" he herd from the kitchen. The boy pushed the door open.

A tall flame haired boy and wavy haired blonde stood fighting.

"What is it now?" the boy asked the other two.

"Dumb ass pyro here lit the toaster on fire." The red hair gave a simple giggle.

"Like you have anything to say, Mr. I-flooded-the-pool-house!" the red head fought back. The blonde opened his mouth to say something.

"Axel, Demyx, please." The boy cut him off. "I need help, where is mother."

"Oh, no, he's asking for her." The blonde turned to his companion.

"What did you do now?" the red head asked.

"Don't be stupid." The boy waved it off.

"No, no you did something, I feel it." The blonde circled the boy.

"Fine, there's a child in the house, but don't tell mother-"

"A child?" the red head asked loudly.

"Idiot! Shut up!" the boy hissed.

"What's a kid doing in the house Riku?" the blonde asked giving a disgusted look to the red head.

"He was on the street, I found him, he's staying here. He's up with Aerith now." The boy said in a whisper.

"Your mother wont allow that!" the blonde said softly.

"I own the house, its mine, the boy stays." The boy said firmly. "Just keep it on the down low huh?" and the boy took off.

The tall woman led the small brunette to a roomy white bathroom. She started the water in the bath tub and added bubble bath.

"The boy, with silver hair, he is nice." The little boy giggled as the woman striped his of his dingy wet clothes.

"Master Riku is a very nice person." She smiled.

"R-Riku?" the boy tiled his head. "That's a pretty name."

"Yes, it is." She smiled.

"Is your name as pretty as his?"

"I don't know." She smiled and helped him dip into the water.

"What's your name?" he asked looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"Aerith." She smiled.

"That's a pretty name too." He smiled.

"Thank you." She pushed her curled bangs out of her face and helped him wash.

The silver haired boy found his little brunette giggling in the mists of a bubble bath with Aerith who was on the floor laughing, her pink dress splashed with water.

He smiled and sneaked off as Aerith helped the boy out of the water and wrapped him in a fluffy white towel.

"Now, lets see about some clothes." Aerith hurried about the small red room. She pulled out a pair of black pajama pants and a short sleeved shirt.

The little blue eyed boy scrambled into them and giggled as Aerith attacked his dripping hair with a comb.

The silver haired boy stepped into the room just as Aerith managed to completely dry the small boy's hair.

The brunette gave a squeak and dashed over to his savor.

"Fell better now?" the silver haired by asked.

"You bet!" he smiled widely.

"Come on," he smiled. "You can sleep with me…um-" the boy thought on it for a second. "You know what? I haven't learned your name yet."

"I don't have one." The boy looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"No name?" Aerith asked.

"No, my mommy didn't give me one."

"Then I will." The silver haired boy said.

He rummaged in his thoughts for a second. "How about Sora?"

"Sora…Sora. I like it!! It's pretty, just like yours, Riku" Sora smiled.

"Alright then, Sora, come on, you can meet some of the people around here." Riku took his hand. Sora blushed but Riku didn't notice.

Sora waved to Aerith and was pulled from the room by Riku.

Riku pulled the brunette down the staircase, they crept across a long hallway into the Kitchen where the red head stood talking to the blonde and a shorter blonde with spikey hair.

"Speak of the devil!" The red head roared. He came over and clapped a hand on Riku's back.

"Who the kid?" the spikey haired Blonde asked

"I'm Sora!" the little blue eyed boy beamed. Riku smiled.

"Sora, this is Axel, Demyx and Roxas." he pointed to each on in turn.

"Hello!" Sora chimed letting Riku's hand go.

"This is Sora, guys." Riku smiled giving an adoring smile to the little brunette as he laughed at something Axel said.

"Come on Sora, let's go to bed!" Riku called in Axel and Demyx's room.

"Already?" he whined.

"Its almost ten!" Riku said leaning on the doorframe.

"Awe…alright." the little Sora stood up, gave a hug to Axel and Demyx. "Good night." he smiled.

They said good night and Sora slid his hand in Riku's and Riku gave a small smile and led the small boy to his room.

"You get to sleep with me." Riku said softly as he pushed the door open.

"Really?! With you?!" The boy's eyes grew wide. "Cool!" Sora dashed to the bed and wiggled under the blankets. Riku gave a soft smile and crossed to room to the bed.

Sora cuddled up to his savor and fell asleep instantly. Riku just lay there, with his arms wrapped around the boy, listening to his deep, slow breathing.

Sora had brought back his happiness. He closed his eyes. And he wasn't going to let his stupid whore of a mother take it away from him. He wound his arms tighter around Sora. He needed sleep, he had classes again tomorrow. What would Sora do during them? Aerith would keep him happy. He had lots of people in this house to hang out with. Sora was going to be happy here. Riku sighed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Metting Sora

Two:

Meeting Sora

Sora woke up kind of early. He turned to watch the silver haired boy that saved him.

Riku was still asleep. Sora carefully pushed some hair out of the boys face. Riku blinked up at him.

Sora gave a soft, happy smile. "Good morning Riku."

"Already?"

"Uh-huh." Sora squirmed out of the bed and dropped on his feet to the floor. He tugged on Riku's hand. "Come on! I want to meet everyone else."

Riku sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sora tugged on his hand again.

"Nothing, come on, we will get you some other clothes, and you can meet everyone." Riku put on a fake smile.

He lied, He had classes today, and couldn't hang out with Sora, if he didn't go to his classes, then his father would investigate, that would mean finding out about Sora.

Somehow they managed to dodge the skinny woman that was Riku's mother walking threw the hallway and picked their way to Aerith's room.

"Oh! Good morning" Aerith smiled as Riku and Sora dashed into the door.

"Good morning!!" Sora beamed looking at the Blonde boy next to her that was Roxas. "What's wrong Roxas?" Sora wondered over. Roxas looked like he was going to cry, or he had already cried. Probably both.

"Oh, hello little Sora. Oh, it's nothing" Roxas wiped his eyes and looked up at same blue eyes as his.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Sora asked knowingly.

"Roxas is just having an off day, nothing more." Aerith told Sora handing him a small pile of clothes. "Come on now, lets go get you dressed, and try and do something about your hair." She nudged Sora off into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Riku asked taking off where Sora left off.

"Nothing." Roxas lied.

Riku gave his a small look and Roxas broke into tears. "Its Axel…" he whimpered.

"What happened? What did he do?" Riku asked sitting on his knees in front of the crying blonde.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" Sora asked Aerith as she attacked his hair with a comb.

"Just an off-day." she smiled softly.

"Why?"

"Something happened to him that made him sad." She ran the comb under water.

"What?"

"Nosy little boy you are." she looked at him in the mirror. "It's nothing for a little boy to worry about."

"Why? Is it bad?" Sora shivered as a trickle of water ran down the back of his neck.

"No, just something you don't need to wonder into." She tried to push his spiky hair down to lay flat.

"It wont not be mess." Sora took pity on her.

"Why not?"

"I donno, its been like that for a while. It doesn't like to I guess." Sora shrugged.

Riku led Sora, carefully and quietly down into the kitchen. It didn't stay so quiet thought.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" the skinny woman roared stabbing her long finger at Sora.

"You touch him and die!" Riku growled at her stepping in front of Sora defensively.

"Get it out of my house!!" she screamed.

"Your house? Since when has this been _your_ house. Father gave it to me, its mine, the boy stays." Riku crossed his arms. "Or I will tell father about you know what."

"You don't know anything." She muttered Riku smiled.

"Maybe I _do_"

She gave him one last very evil look and stuck her nose in the air, walking off. Riku turned to Sora.

"Well, alrighty then, come on lets go get some food." Riku smiled and took Sora's hand.

Sora almost cried when he found that Riku would be leaving him for classes. But Sora didn't, he couldn't let Riku see him cry.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas offered to hang out with him until their classes came up. Sora didn't take it though. He decided to take a tour of the mansion by himself, get a feel for the place.

"Be careful Sora!" Aerith called after him.

"Don't worry I will!" Sora called, gave a smile and pounced off around a corner.

Sora took a few turns and found him self down a long corridor with lots of doors. Sora found most of them were empty.

"Hmmm…" he thought out loud. He had gotten to a tall skinny door, this one was unlocked, but had light spilling from the crack on the bottom.

And the curious cat he was, turned the doorknob softly, and slowly.

He peeked his sky blue eyes into the room. The room was dimly lit by a few small lamps, and a long, black bed. On which lay Leon, Cloud up on top of him. They were kissing, gave a look up and Cloud practically fell off the bed.

Sora stood in the door giggling.

"Sora!" Leon stood, his cheeks a bright red in the gold light spilling from the lamps.

Cloud crouched down in front of him. "Hello Sora." He smiled softly.

"Hello." He giggled. "Why were you kissing? I thought only girl and boys could do that."

"Boys can love boys too." Leon said crossing his arms. Cloud took a look a him over his shoulder.

"You can kiss who ever you are in love with."

"You can kiss people you love?"

"No, that your_ in love_ with" Cloud touched his nose.

"What's the difference?" Sora asked.

"When you're _in love_ with someone, its like you want to marry them." Leon said. "When you just _love_ someone it's like a brother or mother."

"Like I love you guys, but I don't want to marry you?" Sora asked. Leon smiled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to marry us, but you still really care for them."

Sora gave a small nod.

"Now go get some lunch, Aerith is in the kitchen making sandwiches." Cloud turned him around and nudged him off down the hall.

"Right, sounds good." Sora smiled and his stomach girggled, he gave a small laugh and ran off down the stairs.

Two months later and Sora had got the map of the Mansion down to the pinpoint.

During Riku's classes, he spent the time, with a small cream colored crayon marking the walls with numbers. He would know which rooms were in which halls, and what rooms where empty, he had found a small note pad in an empty room and keep his information in there, marking each door, and each hallway with a small number you had to know to find it.

And each day, during bedtime, Sora would tell Riku what rooms he found, and what he did that day.

And Riku never grew old of listening to him tell stories about things that weren't real. He'd listen to Sora's voice for hour before he'd fall into his own dreams of hidden doors and made up lands

One night, Sora sat, watching Riku play his flute with Roxas in a small room that Sora had found not to long ago.

Sora loved to watch him play, his soft fingers skipping along the holes in the shinny metal tube, letting a soft quivering note into the air that made Sora smile.

It had been sometime since he had figured that the reason he was drawn to his rescuer was because, like Cloud and Leon had told him, he was in love.

In love with the silver haired boy that he loved to be with and around. That, if he could, would grow up and marry. And kiss.

Such thoughts lingered in Sora's head only too often. He sat listening to Riku's sweet music in the hallway out side of the room. He would kiss Riku one day. To let him know that Sora's love was all his. All his for the taking.

If only Riku felt that way too.

Which is what stopped Sora from his plan.

If Riku didn't feel that way to Sora, what would Sora do? His heart couldn't take Riku's rejection. Just couldn't take it. And wouldn't, if he didn't have to.

So Sora sat, each night, out in the hall, letting the aqua green eyed boy's music float out and taunt him.

Sora let his eyes slip shut, letting the music set in.

The pitched tone faded.

"Sora?"

Sora's eyes flew open, this would be the first time Riku caught him listening to his music.

Sora jumped to his feet. "Hello…"

"What were you doing?" Riku asked. Sora's cheeks grew red.

"I was doing nothing. Nothing at all, just sitting in the hallway." Sora stuttered. Riku gave a small smile.

"Is that right?"

"You see, I herd a beautiful tone coming from down this hall, I didn't know it was _you_ making it." Sora blushed again. Riku smiled. Sora could have sworn he just blushed. On his life would have sworn that Riku blushed.

And at Sora's compliment. Now, _now_, he was getting somewhere.

"It _was_ me. Thank you." Riku muttered. Roxas came out into the hall.

"Hello Sora." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Hi Roxas. I'm just fine, and you?" Sora smiled back.

"I'm pretty good, thanks. Um, well, I have to be off." Roxas gave a wink to Sora and started off down the hall-way.

Sora had ran his plan over with Roxas. Roxas liked the idea, but told Sora not to move to fast. He was only 10 years old, jumping into love this soon could mean a broken heart.

Perhaps right there, in the hallway, Sora could work his plan. Right then, when Riku was talking to Sora, and no one was around.

Sora took a small, unnoticed step towards Riku. One tiny step at a time, he inched closer.

"I'm parched, lets go get some dinner." Riku said, turned on his heal and walked off. Sora muttered a few dark swears and huffed his way after the boy.

He was so _close_!! So, so, so incredibly close. Sora plopped down on the couch in the basement where the TV was. He flicked the set on and looked at the screen.

He flicked the 'Off' button irritated and crossed his arms. He stared at the black screen for at least twenty minutes before the door opened.

"Sora?"

Riku.

"Yeah?" Sora asked trying not to sound mad.

"Good I found you, come on, dinner is ready." He said taking a step into the room.

Sora stood and walked to the door, gave a very small smiled to Riku and walked past him.

All threw dinner, Sora kept his mouth shut, besides to put food into it. He couldn't bring himself to talking, when he cleaned his plate, he took it to the kitchen sink, and went up to find an empty room to sit in.

How could have missed the chance? What was he thinking? Riku could never love him. He was just some homeless child that was saved from death in an alley. Poorer than drunk dog.

Sora buried his head in his hands and cried softly. Why couldn't he be more to Riku? More then just a boy he found down an alley. More then what he _is._


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

Three:

Truth Be Told

"Roxas?" Sora asked over breakfast. "Would you be my teacher?"

Roxas looked at him softly. "Why? You don't want to learn do you? You have learning off, and you _want_ to?"

Sora nodded. "I want to learn."

"Learn what?"

"Everything, anything to make me smart, like Riku." Sora said taking a bite of his cereal.

"Is that why? For Riku?" Roxas asked.

"No, I want to be smart." Sora blushed slightly.

"You don't have to be smart for Riku to love you, Sora. Just be Sora, and he will go for you." Roxas smiled. Sora pushed his spoon threw the green milk from his Fruit Loops.

"Hey, be happy huh?" Roxas smiled again ruffling the boy's hair and walking out of the kitchen.

Sora drank his bowl of milk and hopped off the stool of the island and pushed the door open.

He stepped out into the hall, took a right, down the hall to their room. He pushed the door open quietly and padded his way to a sleeping Riku.

Sora sat softly on the edge of the low bed. Riku's hair fluttered around his face as he breathed in deeply. Sora's smile softened as he reached his hand out to touch the sleeping boy's face.

Sora jumped as Riku shifted in his sleep. His heart pounded hard in his chest. What would he do if Riku was to awaken?

Sora reached out to touch his face again. This time his cool fingers touched his warm skin. Softly he pushed the silver hair from his face. His fingers ran down Riku's cheek, to his hand and slid into his hand.

This was how he wanted it to be. Sora lay, softly on the boy, careful not to wake him.

Sora sighed contently and closed his eyes. Just like this. Sora could stay, just like this forever.

Riku's eyes fluttered open. He was oddly warm. He looked down at the boy laying on him. Their hands interlinked. He smiled softly.

This was Riku's happiness, right here. Sora's hair fluttered around his eyes. The boy was in a soft sleep that was making him smile softly.

Riku pet his hair back out of his face and ran his fingers threw his soft brown hair. The boy stirred and Riku held his breath for a moment.

Sora blinked his eyes open softly. His eyes were met with the stunning aqua eyes of Riku's, looking down on him.

Sora had entirely forgot that he fell asleep on the boy. But it didn't seem like he minded to much, for when Sora went to stand up, Riku laced his arms around him and kept him down.

"Don't- don't go, please." Riku plead. Sora gave a soft smile and lay back down.

"Of course not." He muttered lying his head back down on Riku's chest.

The two of them laid there for more then an hour before Sora lifted his head up and looked at Riku's soft face.

"Riku?" he asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Can…well…" Sora couldn't find the right words. Was he to ask? Ask if he could kiss him? Or just kiss him? Why was this so hard? The other day in the hallway, Sora would have just done it, now he wasn't too sure.

"Yes Sora?" Riku pushed.

"Well…erm…" Sora fell quiet. He couldn't say it, he couldn't ask.

Sora cool finger tips touched Riku's skin, leaving an icy burn behind them. What was it Sora had to say? He had been acting kind of strange since that night in the hall when Riku found him listening to him practice.

"Thank you, I suppose." Sora sighed, closing his eyes for a small moment.

"For what?"

"For everything, everything you have done for me. For saving me." For loving me. Sora thought softly. Not that he knew Riku loved him.

Riku was taken aback by Sora's words. Sora was thanking him? But Riku didn't have much time to think about it, for what Sora did next, Riku couldn't have possibly thought would.

Riku didn't say anything to Sora. But held a look of confusion. Now was his time to act. He pushed himself off the bed a little and brought his lips to Riku's.

Warmth spread threw Riku as Sora's soft lips touched his. He hadn't ever felt this way before. His arms weaved tighter around Sora's waist. He brought the brunette closer to him.

This went entirely better then Sora could have possibly fathomed. He pulled away for a moments breath and was caught back into the longing of Riku's lips.

"Thank you." Riku whispered breathlessly.

"You have nothing to thank me for." Sora muttered back. "I owe you. I owe you my life. My everything. Anything you want."

"Stay with me. Stay with me forever, and you owe me nothing." Riku looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Promise."

Riku pulled him even closer to him. Kissing his soft neck, then his jaw line, and up to his lips.

Sora was wrapped in happiness, with a big bow of bliss on top. Riku's tongue spilt his lips and Sora gave a soft moan of excitement, pushing himself deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Sora skipped into the kitchen for lunch, humming softly to himself. He hopped up onto a stool at the island's bar. Roxas, Cloud and Leon watched him softly.

"Good Afternoon!" Sora chimed.

"Good after- what happened?" Roxas asked leaning on the counter. Cloud pushed a plate with a sandwich on it to him.

"Nothing." Sora lied, picking the sandwich up.

"Sora..." Roxas glanced at him.

"Speak me no questions, I will speak you no lies." He said softly.

"What happened?" Roxas asked again.

"Nothing." Sora repeated.

"Does it have to do with what we talked about?" Leon asked sitting next to him.

"Perhaps." Sora sighed innocently.

"What did you talk about?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at him. It had been a few weeks sense he told Roxas about walking in on Cloud and Leon. He just hoped Roxas would remember.

"Oi." Leon sighed.

"So?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing. Nothing of your concern happened." Sora said firmly popping the last bit of bread in his mouth and dropping down from the stool.

"Sora!" Roxas stopped him at the door.

"Why?" Sora sighed.

"Tell us what happened." he demanded.

"Make. Me." and Sora walked out of the room.

"Sora!" Roxas and Leon took after him. Cloud walked out after them. Sora was off down a hall giggling. "Sora! Get back here!!" Roxas called.

"Cant catch me!" and Sora dashed around a corner into a hall that had loads of doors. He picked one and dashed in.

The room he was in now was empty except for dust and a door on the right side wall. Sora went threw that and into a hidden door behind a bookcase.

This small hall leads Sora out into another door. He pushed it open carefully and found the empty hallway of Riku's room. Sora went out into the hall and took a breath or two and turned to take off one way.

Not halfway down the hall he ran into someone. Someone he shouldn't have ran into.

Sora collided with someone as he was looking behind him.

"Oh! It's you! You insolent little worm of scum!" Came the high hiss of Riku's mother.

Sora gave a small look up at her. Her hair was pulled into a tight messy bun, which made her face tighter then it should have been. She was in a bright pink dress that dropped entirely too low between her breasts and slit up her left leg, showing her too skinny legs with a pair of black boots that stopped mid-thigh.

"I'm- I'm sorry." he whimpered at her gaze.

"How dare you be running into me?" She snapped at him.

"It was an accident!" Sora looked up at her again.

"There are no 'accidents' in my house!" She brought her heal down onto his stomach.

Sora gave a squeal as she raised her foot to bring it down on him again.

"Beth!!" Roxas and Leon came running down the hall.

She just smirked at them and kicked Sora again, this time catching the side of his face with her heel.

"Stop!!" Leon yelled at her. She didn't listen to him and kicked Sora into the wall.

"BETH!" roared a voice from the opposite of the hall. She went to dig her foot into Sora again when a pair of hands pulled her back.

"Riku!" Roxas said softly.

"How dare- how _dare_ you even think of _touching_ Sora." he growled at her.

"This little scum doesn't belong in my house." She said firmly. He smacked her across the face.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "You have no right touching him! You don't even have a right to _look_ at him. That is it! I'm calling father!"

Her eyes were struck with horror. "You wouldn't."

"I would, and I will. I can't stand you Beth, your lucky I've let you stay this long!" He hissed at her. "I'll deal with it later, get out now."

"Now, Riku, my son, please don't be rash" She said in an overly cheery voice.

"Rash my ass" he smacked her hands away from him. "Get. Out!" he said once.

"Please-"

"OUT!" he roared.

The woman named Beth stuck her nose in the air and clicked off down the hallway.

"Riku!" Leon called. The silver haired boy turned. "Sora's gone!"

That set Riku off down the hallway. "Search the hallways! I want every room in the house upturned" he called after them. Leon and Roxas looked at each other and took off down the hall.

Sora reached the cold air of outside. His stomach was in pain, and the side of his face was cut and dripped with blood from the woman's heal. He tripped over the sidewalk and fell into a puddle of water.

Sora stood, shaking water off his small jacket. Tears ran down his cheeks as the rain sweep down from the sky.

"You!" came a voice. For a second Sora thought it was Riku's mother.

"Mommy?" Sora turned. she was dress in bare minimal, per usual and was holding a black umbrella.

"Where have you been?' she growled at him.

"Here." he lied.

"Liar!" she smacked his face hard. "How did you get those clothes? Stole them no doubt, like my money."

"No! I didn't steal anything!!" he stood from the puddle she knocked him into.

Riku raced to the door, slipped on his shoes and a jacket and took off into the pouring rain. He would search for his Sora until he was found. No matter how long it would take. Riku was drenched as he turned on to Holly. Soaked and breathless. Where could Sora _be_?

Then he herd it. Down the same alley that Riku found Sora so many weeks ago. The chime of the boy.

"No!! I didn't steal anything!!"

"Your a lying little worm!" there was a _snap_ fallowed by a splash of water. Riku threw himself down the alley to see Sora laying in a puddle of water, a woman under a black umbrella standing in front of him.

"Sora!!" Riku ran over and pulled him from the dirty water.

"Is this it then?' the woman hissed. "Is this who has been taking care of you? Did you run away from stealing something?"

"Riku..." Sora completely ignored his mother and threw his arms around Riku's neck. His mother pulled him roughly by the arm away from her.

"Your coming back with me! I'll teach you to steal from people!" she started to pull him off down the alley.

Riku wouldn't allow such a move. He grabbed the woman's hand from Sora' arm and pulled Sora to him. "No.""Excuse me?" the woman hissed glaring at him.

"No, your not taking Sora anywhere." Riku said defensively.

"You have no say boy! He's my son. You want him, you have to pay me."

"No." Riku repeated. "Sora is mine. He's a boy, not a one night stand, or a slave to you!" Riku narrowed his eyes. "Your not getting him, or money."

"Kidnapper!" she said loudly. Riku's eyes widened. "Kidnapper!" she called again. Angry calls came from the street.

"Come on Sora!!" Riku pulled his hand. Sora nodded but as he tried to run his stomach shot with pain and he crimpled to the ground.

"Riku- I cant." Sora whimpered.

"Shh." Riku stepped up to him and scooped him into his arm. Sora was a good amount smaller then Riku making Riku's job ten times easier.

Riku didn't stop running until they were in the doors of the mansion.

"Riku! Sora!!" Yuffie and Aerith ran up to him as he collapsed to the floor. Sora still wrapped in his arms.

"We- we have...we have to get out!" Riku panted. Sora hugged Riku tighter.

"Why?" Aerith asked softly.

"Don't ask questions, gather the others." Riku looked up at her. "Just for tonight, everything else will be worked out later."

"Riku-"

"Now!" Riku snapped. The two girls gave a start then dashed off down the hall.

"Thank you." Sora muttered.

"Sora-"

"You do too much for me, and i have nothing to give to you." Sora continued. "I wish i could pay you back. What ever you want. That's the second time you have saved-"

Riku cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Shh. You have given me what I want. Promise you wont ever, _ever_ run away again."

Sora went to say something more, decided not to and nodded softly. "Promise."

Riku wrapped his arms tighter around him. He would die if he ever lost Riku. Especially someone like Sora's mother. He fear that, if he hadn't been two second more Sora would have been gone. Forever.

"Riku?" Aerith walked up to him, half the house behind her.

"Is everyone ready?" Riku asked. she nodded. "Good." Riku stood, Sora still in his arms. "We have to get out of town."

"Why?' Roxas asked.

"Questions later." and Riku walked back out into the rain.

Carefully he put Sora in the limo, helping him slide into the front, by the small fake fire to help warm him up. Zexion slid into the drivers seat, Xigbar into the passengers and the others pilled in the back with Sora and Riku.

Zexion zoomed off. Sora found himself looking out of the window. How stupid had he been to run from Riku like that. To make it so they had to flee. It was all his fault.

Riku touched Sora's hand. In a flash the boys blue eyes were on him. "Don't worry." He muttered softly.

"I'm sorry." Tears swelled in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Riku."

Riku pulled him in to his lap and whispered silent nothings into his ear. The boy cried himself into a soft sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Trick Or Treat

**Four:**

**Trick or Treat?**

Sora eyes fluttered open, he was wrapped up in something warm. He gave a small look around and saw that he was no longer wrapped in Riku warmth but a blanket in a cabin. He sat slowly.

A small window showed big flakes of snow tumbling down. A flat-screen TV hung on the wall apostate of that. The bed, which took most of the room. Was centered and a small night sand sat to the right. An elaborate Japan-made rug lay across the floor. Sora stood up off the bed and dug his toes into the fabric of the rug. He stretched out and gave another lazy look around. He turned the handle and opened the door. Warmth of fire washed over him and he saw Riku asleep on the long brown leather couch.

Around the living room were six other doors, painted a dark mahogany brown. Sora peeked into a kitchen. It was huge! A big bay window consumed one wall, a line of cupboards and cabinets filled another wall. The most intrigued table sat in front of the window/wall. Sora had to walk over at touch its shiny surface.

He caught a glance of the outside. A big, snow-covered willow sat, swaying in the small wind. A short white picket fence lined the open front yard. The leaves from the trees made the soft white sheet of snow look chunky. Sora gave a giggle at his thought.

They must have been in a small town. A big park sat across the street, the houses were old looking and Sora could just make out a school in the west. He like it. It seemed more home then the busy city they where just in.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Riku purred in his ear, wrapping his arms around the brown haired boy.

"Are we staying here?" Sora asked softly.

"Probably. But only for a while."

"Why?"

"Its not big enough." Riku sighed.

"Make it bigger." Sora looked at him softly.

"I don't think I can. The town is already mad at me for having it be this big." Riku looked back at him. He chuckled and kissed the boy's lips. "Don't worry. No one will find us here."

"I like it here. It's small." Sora smiled. Riku picked him up in his arms bridal-style and carried him out to the couch in front of the fire. He sat carefully into the cushions.

"Riku?" Sora asked softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sora-"

"No! It's my fault! If I was a coward and ran away, we would still be at home! Its all my fault!" Sora cried again. Buried his face in Riku's shoulder and cried.

"Sora- Sora, please. Its not your fault." Riku muttered. His eyes were tearing themselves. To see Sora like this was killing him.

"Yes. Yes it is!" Sora snapped, looking up into his aqua green eyes. Riku shook his head lightly.

"Say that again." He teased. Sora looked at him.

"What?"

"Say it again. I _dare_ you." Sora opened his mouth and shut it stupidly. Riku laughed. "Don't worry. Everything will be just fine."

Sora sighed and gave him one last look. He turned his eyes to the fire. His eyes stared to the flames, his mind wondered over he waves of heat.

Aerith was first to wake after Sora. She saw the two boys sleeping on the couch and proceeded into the kitchen where Axel, Roxas and Demyx joined her shortly after words.

"Those two are so cute." Yuffie yawned plopping down next to Roxas.

"Your just jealous." Aerith blew softly on her coffee.

"Am not!" Yuffie squeaked.

Axel giggled. "Sure your not."

"We know you like Riku, Yuffie." Roxas laid a hand on hers. "Its okay. You just didn't move fast enough."

Sora woke up softly to the sent of bacon and coffee. Riku was still sleeping and Sora left him that way. He stood softly off the couch and nipped to the door of the kitchen. He was stopped by voices.

"We know you like Riku, Yuffie." Something inside Sora growled lowly. He hid on the other side of the door and listened to their conversation.

"I know. And if Riku wants Sora, that's fine with me." Yuffie lied.

"Yuffie-"

"Don't take me wrong. Sora is three years younger then Riku. And Riku will get over him. Then I will have a chance," her voice purred contently.

Sora had enough. He turned into the kitchen. Ignored their 'good-mornings' and rummaged in the cupboards for a bowl, spoon and cereal. How could they let her talk like that? Riku was his. Forever.

Right?

"Good morning Sora!" Axel said loudly.

"Evening." Sora muttered taking a seat across from the table to Yuffie. He gave her a dirty look and ate his coco puffs silently.

Axel gave a look at the others. "Sora? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sora lied. He drained he milk from his bowl and stood. He walked out into the front hallway.

As Sora slid his shoes on and a jacket that he found in the closet Axel came in with Demyx and Roxas.

"Sora, please tell us what's wrong." Roxas plead.

"Nothing is wrong!" Sora snapped.

"Yes there is, Sora. If you don't talk about it, it's only going to get worse."

"I'm going for a walk." And he walked out of the cottage. They fallowed quickly.

"Please Sora." Demyx walked backwards in front of him.

"Nothing is wrong." Sora said calmly this time.

"Don't lie to us Sora. We know when you're unhappy." Axel sighed.

"If you don't smile, I'll tell Riku you ran away again." Demyx folded his arms. Sora glared at him.

"Go away from me!" he pushed Demyx out of his way and stomped off down the sidewalk.

"Man, what is up with him?" Demyx asked from his pile of snow.

"You think he over herd Yuffie?" Roxas asked.

"How?" Axel asked helping Demyx up.

"Well, he _did_ come in right as we finished talking about it." Roxas shrugged.

Sora shrugged snow off his shoulders as he stepped into the cottage again.

"Weren't thinking about running away again were you?"

"Running away?" Sora asked turning to Yuffie who was leaning on the back of the couch. "Why would I run away?"

"I know you were listening this morning." She said coolly stepping up to him.

"Was I?" Sora folded his arms.

"I mean every word of it."

"I bet you do." Sora smiled.

"I do!"

"I'm not doubting you." Sora said softly. "But you know- that's why _I_ have kissed him huh?"

Yuffie looked pissed.

"Your three years younger then him. He'll get over you soon enough."

"Yeah. If you say so." Sora smiled smugly.

"Sora!!" Another voice rang from behind Yuffie.

"Hello, _Riku_." Sora smiled. Yuffie's look changed instantly. She did this half witted hair flop thing and turned to Riku who walked right past her to Sora.

"What happened?" Riku asked grabbing the boy's hand. "Your hands are freezing."

"Just went for a walk. To see what the neighborhood looked like." Sora shrugged. Riku sighed.

"Roxas, Axel and Demyx came in looking like they did something wrong. Then you were missing-"

"I wasn't going to run away." Sora put a finger to Riku's lips. "I wont leave you again."

Riku smiled and grabbed his hand at his mouth. He kissed Sora's fingers. Sora gave a giggle and threw the ha-ha-in-your-face look to Yuffie. She death glared him and stormed off.

"Come on, are you hungry?" Riku slid his arm around Sora's waist.

Sora shook his head. "Come on Sora! Yuffie's not like that!" He said out loud as he walked down the sidewalk. He tucked his hands into the pockets of the jacket. There was a small _crack_ noise and a pile of snow fell on Sora's head.

He muttered and looked up at the oak tree. There was a girl sitting in the tree. Giggling. At him.

"Hey!!" Sora called at her. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, you were thinking to hard." she dropped down from the tree branch. She straightened and pushed her scarlet-violet hair from her purple eyes. "So, tell me, who's not like what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Sora folded his arms.

"I do, that's why I asked." She sad sweetly taking a step closer to him.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not."

Sora dropped his eyes to the ground. "You'd laugh at me."

"No, I wouldn't." she took a step closer to him.

"Yes you would." Sora looked up at her. He took a step back. How did she get so close to him?

"Please?" She batted her eyes at him. He sighed.

"There's someone I love, who I know loves me, and some other person is trying to steal them away from me." Sora said trying not to give anything away.

"Like a family member?" She asked.

"No. No, Riku much more then a family member to me." Sora muttered. He slapped a palm over his mouth. Had he just said that?

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She took another step to him. "Riku? He's a boy?"

"No!" Sora said instantly. "I mean, did I say that? That's-that's not what I meant! I mean…. I never got your name."

"It is what you said." She giggled. "Are you serious? I mean…like, are you-" She leaned forward so only he could hear. "-_gay_?"

"If that's what you call it, then…yeah…" Sora hesitated.

He had read two different definitions on the word 'gay':

Joyous and lively, merry; homosexual.

He had to go back and look up 'homosexual':

Having sexual desire for the same sex (or gender).

"Really?" She looked at him softly. "You wouldn't look like it." She took another step to him. "I'm Kairi by the way."

"Sora." He shook her hand softly.

"Well, nice to meet you Sora." She smiled. "Are you going to PS 20?"

"PS 20?"

"The school around here? You must be in Middle, or High school? Right? The middle school is PS 20 and the High school is PS 21." She shrugged.

"I don't know if I'm going to school."

"Well, why not?"

"Because we may not be staying here long."

"We? As in you and Riku?"

"No-" Sora sighed. This was going to be a long conversation…

"Wow." Kairi sighed as she leaned back in the bench they had taken refuge on. "What a life."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Sora leaned back as well.

"Why would his mom do that to you?"

"Who knows? Who cares? I don't, I'm here with Riku, and he wont let her find me ever again."

"How old are you?" she looked at him.

"I don't know." Sora shrugged.

"Really? How could you not know your own birthday?"

"My mother never told me, I've never had a birthday before. So I'm just guessing, about 13, or so." Sora shrugged again.

"That's crazy- that your mom never told you how old you are." She shook her head. "If you're thirteen, then you're my age. So I bet you are."

"Actually, if you must know, my real name isn't Sora."

"Really?"

"I don't have one."

"I'm sorry." Sora felt her grab his hand. "You mom must have really hated you."

"Yeah." Sora muttered. "But that's okay. If she hadn't kicked me out of her house, I wouldn't have met Riku. So anyway- what about you?"

"Me? Nothing compared to you story. Have lived here in Taint for my life. I'm an only child…erm…and the biggest thing that has ever happen to me is when I was six I fell from a tree and broke my arm. Nothing too big." she smiled.

"SORA!!" Call a voice from down a street. "Sora, please, I didn't mean it!!" Yuffie.

Sora rolled his eyes and stood. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Okay, hey, meet me here at noon, and we will hang out." She smiled, stood and walked off. Sora turned to where his name was being called.

"So-raaa!!" another voice called. Sora took off at a run to the two girls.

"Sora! Where have you been?" Came the swoon of a voice as Sora stepped into the cottage.

"I was taking a walk." Sora said innocently. "Didn't Demyx, Axel or Roxas tell you that?" He gave a glace at the three boys standing off to the side. "I even ran into Yuffie."

Riku looked at the others surrounding him. "You guys lied to me?"

"We did say we didn't know where he was! Which is perfectly true." Demyx stepped up. "True we didn't tell you he went for a walk. We didn't know that. Just that he left."

"Your such a liar!" Sora snapped at him. "You know _perfectly_ well that I was taking a walk."

"Don't try and lie, Demyx." Axel muttered.

"The four of you knew I was walking. Did you tell Riku that I ran away?" Sora turned to Yuffie. "I bet _you_ did. Fine, you don't want me around. That's _fine_. I won't _be_ around. But I'm not leaving the cottage, I made a promise." And Sora fled to his room.

_Fine, they don't want me around, I wont hang around_. There was a knock on the door. Sora stayed quiet.

"Sora, please let me in." whined Riku's voice. Sora stayed quiet. He wasn't going to _be_ anymore. He wasn't good enough for anyone in this house. Not Riku, or Demyx, or Axel…no one. Which was fine. Sora had been alone in crowded house for his thirteen or so years.

Just like it use to be…

"Sora!!" Rang a voice. Sora sat and rubbed his sky blue eyes and sat, running his hands threw his hair. "Please Sora, don't make me come in!!"

_You couldn't_. Sora thought as he lay back down on his stomach.

"Fine!" Riku growled there was a shuffling around the door and a soft _click_. His door swung open. Light from the living room spilled in his room. Sora kept his eyes on the headboard.

_Go away_! Sora thought.

"Please Sora, talk to me." Riku whined from the door. Nothing. Sora remained silent.

Why had the others lied to him about Sora? They all seemed to like the boy quiet nicely. Why the change? Riku didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

The silver haired boy walked over to the small brunette lying on the bed. He sat on the down throw next to him. "Sora, please. Just talk to me."

Nothing. Sora wasn't giving up his post. Even to Riku.

"Fine." Riku said coolly. "Aerith with bring you breakfast in a little. You can stay in her until you can talk to me."

The mattress whined as Riku's weight was lifted from the side. There was almost no sound as Riku closed and locked the door. The room fell dark again. Sora was lost in his darkness now.

He just didn't understand why the four of them where being so mean to him. What did he do to upset them? Aerith wasn't mad at him, or Zexion, or any of the others. Just his best friends in the house. Sora's eyes fluttered shut. Sleep was the only thing he would agree to right now.

Aerith quietly unlocked Sora's door with the key Riku gave her. She walked in softly. The little boy was spread-eagle on the bed, his soft face coved with his brown hair. She shook her head softly.

This boy is so stubborn. But what forced him to do this in the first place? Did he over hear Yuffie? Why? Aerith had but that one question. Why? That was the big question now. Sora even refused to talk to Riku. Something more was up.

She set the plate of bacon and eggs on the bedside table and walked out of the room. She made sure to leave the door locked, slid the key into the small hole on the doorframe where she found it and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Sora guys." She said softly to Riku, Zexion, and Xigbar.

"Join the group." Xigbar sighed taking a sip of his coffee.

"Where is Sora?" Luxord asked from the kitchen doorway. "I promised him I'd teach him a few card tricks today."

"He's in his room" Aerith explained. "Won't come out."

"Why not?" the blonde asked taking a seat at the table.

"Who knows?" Riku grumbled. "He wont talk to any of us."

"Something upset him when he was taking a walk yesterday, and that afternoon he locked himself in his room." Aerith handed him a cup of coffee. "We can't get him out of the room, or to talk to one of us."

Zexion looked at the front room. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know, but, he did over hear a conversation yesterday morning with me, Yuffie, Roxas, Demyx and Axel." Aerith shrugged. Riku's vivid aqua green eyes flashed up at her.

"What was it about?"

"Well, I don't know if he listened to the whole thing…"

"What was it _about_?" Riku growled lowly.

"Well, mainly about Yuffie. It would be something…that if…Sora herd…would…goodness me!"

Sora woke quickly to a dream. He scrambled around on the bed to see who was in the room.

Empty.

There was a plate of food on the nightstand. Sora inhaled it quickly and set the plate back on the stand.

What now? What would he do for all the hours of the day? He slid his feet off the side of the bed and pulled the string on the window. A bright, fake sunlight spilled the room with a glow that illuminated every inch of the room.

Sora gave a look around. The left wall was lined with books. Lots of books. Old books, new books, workbooks, every kind Sora could ever think of.

Wait! What was he doing? He couldn't be reading. That would be doing something. He walked back over to the window and sighed onto the glass. The pane fogged and Sora put a small heart with an arrow threw it in the frost. He pulled the string back down and flopped back onto the bed for some more pointless sleep.

Not an hour later there was a hard banging on his door. "Sora!! Sora wake up!!"

Sora sat quickly. What now?

"Sora, don't make us come in there!! Let us in _now_!!" Riku's voice demanded. Sora laid back down on his stomach on the covers. "Fine!"

There was a vicious _click_ and light refilled the room. A mad shuffle of foot steps pounded Sora's ears. The springs moaned in complaint as a body sat on their edge.

"Sora, please. Talk to me." Riku whined in his ear. Soft fingers touched the small of his back.

Sora bit his bottom lip to cut out any words.

"Why? Why won't you talk to us Sora?" he asked. "Is it because of what Yuffie said?"

A tear ran down Sora's cheek. He buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"I love you Sora." Riku said softly. He stood and walked out of the room again, this time, not locking the door. Sora cried himself back to sleep.

Sora sat straight up hearing a _ding dong_ at the door.

"Trick or Treat!!" Came a soft girls voice. Kairi! Sora jumped from the bed and dashed out the door.

"Happy Halloween."

"Thank you."

Sora came skidding to a halt in the main hallway. The light blinded him momentary then he saw the girl was dressed as a pink cowgirl and about 6 or so. It wasn't Kairi. And Sora was out of the room. He huffed, and turned on his heal.

"Sora." A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Please Sora. Don't go away again." Riku cooed in his ear.

Sora stood there. Just stood there. How he missed, even in three days times, the warmth of Riku's body to his.

"Please, Sora. Don't leave me again. I love you. I love you so much, nothing could ever change that. _No one_ could ever make me stop loving you."

Tears spilled from Sora's sky blue eyes. His head tipped down so his brown hair covered his eyes. He wanted to give the world to Riku, and he couldn't. He was just some stray mutt that this gorgeous boy found in a dirty alley.

Riku spun the boy around in his arms and kissed him. The spark of his soft lips against his was over whelming. Sora couldn't take it anymore. He kissed back hungrily. Deeper and deeper. Sora was pushed to a wall, Riku pushing for more and more. Sora gave and gave.

Sooner then he knew, Sora was half panting on the bed he just held himself hostage on. Riku's warm chest rose and fell under his head.

Riku's was wrapped in happiness. Never again would he let this boy, Sora, keep himself away from him. He gave a sigh and closed his vivid aqua green eyes.

"Sora."

"Hmm?" The little brunette rose his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." A small smile sparked on Sora's lips. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"We should go trick-or-treating."

Riku laughed at the boy's comment. "Are you serious?"

Sora looked up at the silver haired boy, titled his head to the side and studied his expression. "Yes. I would like that. It's just getting dark now."

"We don't have costumes."

"Yes we do!" Sora scrambled from under the covers, pulled his pants on and dashed over to the closet. "I was board and rummaged around in this room. I found this...err…hatchet in the…" The was a hollow _bang_ that echoed from the closet. "floor. And found these." Sora stepped from the closet with an old gold chest.

Riku watched the boy work as he propped himself up on one elbow. The little brunette emerged from the small closet with a box. He slid off the side of the bed, pulled his pants on. He kneeled down next to Sora and they opened the trunk

"I was being nosey but look." He crocked the chest open with ease and showed a mess of cloth. Standing, he pulled an old, medieval dress from the trunk. "They are all dresses, but I bet they would make stellar Halloween costumes."

"These are…" Riku pulled out another dress, two more sat in the bottom of the trunk. "They are beautiful."

Sora called for the others and he had Riku hull that chest and the other one in the hatch into the kitchen.

"These are gorgeous!" Aerith said holding a faded pink dress up to her body.

"They must be, 50- 60 years old!" Axel said pulling some jewelry in a small box at the base of one of the chests.

_Ding Dong_. They all looked to the front room.

"I'll get it!!" Sora chimed. He pushed his chair out and walked to the door. Pulling some candid from the dish he opened the door.

"Trick-or…Sora?" The girl lifted up her slick black mask. It was Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled and Kairi threw her arms around his neck.

"Man I thought something happened to you. You never showed up." She looked into his azure blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, an informality came up."

"Sora!!" Called Riku from the kitchen. He gave a small look over his shoulder and pulled Kairi into the house.

"Come here, you can met me friends. And you _have_ to see this." He grabbed her hand.

"Okay." She giggled as he pulled her into the kitchen.

"Come on Sora!" Voices called from the kitchen.

"Hey guys, you have to meet my friend." Sora said from the doorway.

"Who?" Riku asked softly. Sora pulled the red head into the kitchen.

"This is Kairi. I met her on my walk the other day." Sora said with a side look of disgust at Yuffie.

"Hello." Kairi smiled.

"Kairi, this is Riku, Yuffie, Aerith, Zexion, Xigbar, Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Merluxia, Xaldin, Cloud, Leon, and Saix." Sora went around the table. Kairi gave a shy giggle and waved a little.


End file.
